ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyberslip
Cyberslip is an American 2D-animated television series produced by DreamWorks Animation Television in collaboration with Nickelodeon Animation Studio. The series premiered January 10, 2020 on Nickelodeon, initially scheduled to run for 26 22-minute episodes. Shortly after the first season’s run, Nickelodeon renewed the series for a second season consisting of the same amount of episodes as the first season. The second season premiered December 12, 2020. A movie adaptation titled ‘The Cyberslip Movie’ is currently in development, announced in February of 2021. Cyberslip revolves around six teenagers who, when called to the task, travel to the dimension of Vortex and transform into heroes whose duty is to prevent evil beings from escaping and entering their world. Synopsis Season 1 (2020) Zach, Dennis, Charlie, Eun-ah, Felix and Stella are six teenagers who frequently hang out at the Arcadium, a once thriving local hangout who’s popularity mysteriously dwindled, rendering the arcade rundown and essentially ‘out of business’. But they’re no ordinary teenagers, however, secretly living a double life as the Cyber Guard; a team of heroes tasked with defending the dimension of Vortex from evil monsters and creatures attempting to escape to our world, known as the Otherworld. The Cyber Guard is meant to last as long as time exists, meaning as soon as all the members of the old generation die or disband, a new generation is formed. They’re aided by Mr. Renton, the Arcadium’s founder, and have the ability to travel to Vortex through a process known as ‘cyberslipping’. In the 90s, shortly before the events of the series, the past generation of the Cyber Guard comprised of the parents of the current team. The original team died in a horrific accident in Vortex, their final wishes being for their children to continue their legacy. The series centers around the current generation of the Cyber Guard and their adventures, both as heroes in Vortex and as regular teens in the Otherworld. Later in the season, it’s revealed that Vortex was created many millennia ago to contain negative energy and beings from escaping from the Cyberscape — the world where Vortex is located — into the Otherworld. It’s also revealed that Mr. Renton was originally from Vortex and was sent to recruit the past generation of the Cyber Guard as part of the High Order, a group of wise individuals chosen to find and train all the generations of the Cyber Guard. He founded the Arcadium to attract locals and to evaluate them by their Invergence — an essence that all living and nonliving things have that serves as a gauge of both strength and willpower — to see if they’re fit for the team or not. The Arcadium lost its popularity after the original team died, as the place’s Invergence also dwindled down with it. Authorities were also getting suspicious of the arcade’s ties to everything happening in the Cyberscape. The arcade still managed to not get shut down, Mr. Renton begging to keep it open even after it dwindled in popularity to await the past Cyber Guard’s children. In the later half of the season, the reason for the sudden death of the past generation of the Cyber Guard is revealed. Mallory (Dennis’ mother), Yong-jin (Eun-ah’s father) and Ines (Stella’s mother) illegally try to sneak in Artificial Invergence in order to pump it into their own Invergence Streams and make all the members of the Cyber Guard stronger, However, this instead causes an Invergence Leak, a phenomenon where too much Invergence in one’s Stream can cause that person’s body to react horribly and mutilate. Because the Artificial Invergence they injected into themselves was so strong, it caused not just a Leak, but an explosion, killing them all. The three never told the rest of their team about their plan due to past grudges, and their respective families were also never told that they died, much to the reluctance of Mr. Renton. Season 2 (2020-21) In the second season, the stakes are taken up a notch as more beings start to escape Vortex and enter the Otherworld, and the villains of the series start to impose more of a threat. The big bad is also introduced as Virus, the culmination of all negative energy in the Cyberscape, as well as the origin of all the evil creatures in the series and the reason why Vortex was created in the first place. Wendy also discovers the existence of the Cyber Guard and her brother’s involvement in it, causing her to become their new ally. The season also introduces a new concept called Absolute, in which a person taps into the deepest parts of the Invergence and ’powering-up’ for a brief period of time. If they take too long, the person will feel very fatigued, and if they take even longer, they could lose their mind. Virus’ minions also begin to see Dennis, Eun-ah and Stella as targets, being the children of the three past Cyber Guard members who caused the accident that killed them in the first place. Season 3 (2021-22) Due to a time skip of several months, most characters undergo a slight character redesign. After the catastrophic final battle and catastrophic argument between the Cyber Guard last season, they decide to split up for the time being based on their views. Thinking they should go pacifist, Zach and Stella band up and find a way to solve their problems in a peaceful way. In contrast, Dennis, Charlie and Eun-ah think that they won’t go anywhere if they don’t use violence, and they band up as well, the two groups going their separate ways. Felix retreats back to the High Order headquarters in retaliation, staying with his grandfather and the other High Order members for the time being, hating to see the Cyber Guard split up and not wanting to be involved in both of the groups’ plans. In the middle of the season, Eun-ah becomes slightly reluctant of her group’s plans, and after yet again another heated argument, she finally decides to flee and go her own path, surviving in the barren forests of Vortex for the time being. Zach also grows more worried for Wendy, who seemingly disappeared last season, hoping to find her soon. Due to this, he begins to doubt if they should really stay pacifist and not use violence after all. Felix eventually finds Eun-ah, and the two band up to try to reunite the Cyber Guard. The Cyber Guard eventually reunites in the season finale. Season 4 (2022-) The season is confirmed to be the final one. The Cyber Guard revert back to their original designs in the first two seasons, only with slight differences like hair length. Cast and Characters Main Cyber Guard * Zachary ‘Zach’ Ngo '''(voiced by Antony Del Rio) - a hardworking but socially awkward 15-year-old who takes on a lot of extracurricular activities and hobbies, but still has yet to find his calling in life. He used to visit the Arcadium requently with his family in his childhood, and becomes devastated due to it going rundown, determined to restore it back to its former glory. In Vortex, Zach is the (slightly reluctant) leader of Team Cyber. His weapon is a giant sword and his Invergence color is blue. Over the course of the series, Zach begins to become more headstrong and confident in himself, in part due to the help of the rest of the group. * '''Dennis Gilbert (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - the 16-year-old former ‘bully’ of Farlane High School. He used to pick at and make fun of people due to being the captain of the soccer team, even though it isn’t really a powerful position in reality, but he mostly bullies people due to internal problems. He eventually overcame them and is now trying (and so far failing) to make a better reputation for himself and be nicer, but he can still be a hothead at times. Dennis is a hardcore gamer, his regular arcade being the Arcadium due to being kicked out of all the other thriving local arcades. In Vortex, his weapon is a laser gun and his Invergence color is red. * Charlotte ‘Charlie‘ O’Neil '(voiced by Karen Fukuhara) - the 14-year-old resident ‘wild child’ of the group. She’s strong-willed, tomboyish and energetic. She doesn’t really have a big interest in gaming and visits the Arcadium regularly because she thinks its cool. She longs for adventures and hates staying in one place for more than an hour, only wanting to be cooped up in the Arcadium because she thinks the arcade is an adventure of its own. Charlie is inclined towards art, painting and things that involve creativity in general, and while she doesn’t have stellar grades, her passion makes up for it. In Vortex, her weapon is a war hammer and her Invergence color is orange. * '''Eun-ah Ha '(voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a 15-year-old gymnast who’s quite passionate about the sport. She‘s logical and booksmart, but tends to be a shrinking violet and a bit of a control freak who panics easily, due to not really knowing how to fully control her emotions or express herself. Eun-ah works at the Arcadium and is used as a doormat, taking the jobs that no one wants to take because she thinks she isn‘t competent enough. In Vortex, she‘s Team Cyber’s strategist and has an easier time thinking clearly. Her weapon is a whip and her Invergence color is purple. * 'Felice ‘Felix’ Aiello '(voiced by Vincent Tong) - the 14-year-old grandson of Mr. Renton, who he is extremely close to and lives with after his parents passed away. He’s a generally reliable and friendly guy, always available to lend a helping hand, though he can be clingy, emotional and overbearing at times. Being a big foodie, Felix runs the Arcadium’s diner and is more than willing to work part-time there even though almost no one comes to the arcade for the food. He is also best friends with Dennis. In Vortex, his weapon is a crossbow and his Invergence color is yellow. * 'Stella Espinoza '(voiced by Genesis Rodriguez) - a 16-year-old Arcadium employee who runs the main counter, and the go-to-girl for assistance with all the arcade and console games. She may seem intimidating at first glance because of her confident and tough-girl nature, but once you get to know her, she’s a sweet and kind individual, working at the Arcadium (and many of her other part-time jobs) to support her family. She is also usually the peacemaker of the group. In Vortex, she’s the techie of the group due to being naturally skilled with inventing and repairing things. Her weapon is a staff and her Invergence color is green. '''Allies * Dallas Renton (voiced by Eric Bauza) - the founder of the Arcadium and Felix’s maternal grandfather. He’s quite kooky and unconventional, but is shown to be logical and serious when he wants to be. * Wendy Ngo (voiced by Alejandra Reynoso) - Zach’s 17-year-old cool and stylish older sister who’s considered popular at Farlane High. She loves to pester, annoy and dote on him, but does care about him a lot, encourages him and gives him advice when the situation calls for it. She also has an interest in photography and social media. In season 2, she finds out about the Cyber Guard, begins traveling to Vortex every once in a while and becomes more involved in their doings. Antagonists * Virus '''(voiced by TBA) - one of the two deities of the Cyberscape and the culmination of all negative energy in it. It’s sole purpose is to oppose Valor, the other deity and spread negative energy to overtake both the Cyberscape and the Otherworld in the form of dangerous beasts and creatures. It’s genderless and has no personality. '''Supporting Farlane High School Original Cyber Guard * Minh Ngo (voiced by TBA) - Zach’s father. He died along with the rest of the Cyber Guard in an accident, the Ngo family not being told the real reason for his death and blaming it on an accident at the hospital, where he worked as a nurse. He used to be very close with Zach and was the one who introduced him to the Arcadium in the first place. * Mallory Gilbert (voiced by TBA) - Dennis’ mother and the leader of the past Cyber Guard who stepped down from her position back when the team was still active due to being diagnosed with a terminal illness. She died along with the rest of the past Cyber Guard while Mallory was still checked into the hospital in the real world, so the Gilbert family assumed she passed away when she hadn’t returned, having not been told the real reason for her death due to past grudges within the team. Her death is the main reason Dennis acts the way he does. She was the most reluctant out of her, Yong-jin and Ines to illegally use Artificial Invergence, but gave in as a last resort to hopefully cure herself of her illness. * Eric O’Neil (voiced by TBA) Charlie’s father, Charlie herself gaining her energetic and adventurous attitude due to always traveling with him. He died along with the rest of the past Cyber Guard, the real reason for his death being covered up by an accident in another country while he was traveling. The O’Neil children still live together in their old trailer with the oldest child to support them because of this, their mother having died prior. * Yong-jin Ha (voiced by TBA) - Eun-ah’s father. He died along with the rest of the past Cyber Guard when Eun-ah was still young, so she never really knew him, although she wants to. Eun-ah’s mother still mourns over him and refuses to talk about him, the two not really having a good relationship due to this. The Ha family were never told how he died due to past grudges within the team. * Denise Aiello (voiced by TBA) - Felix’s mother and the daughter of Mr. Renton. She died along with the rest of the past Cyber Guard, and although her father knew the cause of her death, he never told the rest of the Aiello family the real reason and blamed it on a car accident. * Ines Espinoza (voiced by TBA) - Stella’s mother. Her family initially thought she got up and left due to family struggles, though it was actually revealed she died with the rest of the past Cyber Guard. Her death was one of the main reason for the Espinoza family‘s bankruptcy and Stella having to work to help support them, the family never actually being told that Ines was dead due to past grudges within the team. Family Members * Preeda Ngo (voiced by TBA) - Zach and Wendy’s mother. Like her husband, she also works as a nurse, and is a lot more passionate and focused on her work than Minh was. * Elijah Gilbert '(voiced by TBA) - Dennis’ father. * '''Blake and Garrett Gilbert '(voiced by TBA and TBA) - Dennis’ two brothers, Blake being younger and Garrett being older than him. * ??? O’Neil, Charlie’s mother who died while giving birth to her. * 'Min-hee Ha '(voiced by TBA) - Eun-ah’s mother. Originally stern and slightly authoritative, she begins to understand Eun-ah and show more affection for her in the later half of season 1. * ??? Aiello, Felix’s father who died in Vortex during his travels there, the reason for his travels being wanting to join Denise, his wife and be by her side in battle. His death is the reason why the High Order were reluctant to letting Wendy travel to Vortex, fearing that the same would happen to her due to Zach. His death in Vortex is due to inexperience, but the specific reason is unknown. '''Vortex The Cyberscape * 'Valor '(voiced by TBA) - One of the two deities of the Cyberscape and the culmination of all positive energy in it. It’s sole purpose is to oppose Virus, and unlike the opposing deity, it spreads positive energy not through sending creatures, but through increasing Auras of both living beings, objects and locations. Both Vortex and the Cyber Guard were created due to messages sent by Valor. Episodes Wiki Author’s note: I’m planning to turn this idea for a TV show into a full-fledged web fiction novel. So if a wiki ever arises from that so I can separate all the pages from this wiki, it’ll go here.Category:Cyberslip